Anecdotes of a bowl of candy and a ashtray
by SessKagome and Shade Shaw
Summary: One-Shot. La soledad de ese lugar, una radio y una cursi canción fueron suficientes para escapar, aunque fuera por un instante, de la triste incertidumbre de no solo del pasado, sino de ese mismo momento que ahora los ahogaba a los dos. Dedicado a Gianfranco Madrid Gomez.


**Sess: **What's up, people? ¿Cómo llevan el 2014? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? Yo de maravilla :3 Espero que nos hallan extrañado muchísimo… Bueno, aquí estamos, con nuestro tercer fic de GF.

**Shade: **Sí, este One-Shot Pinecest está dedicado a mi compatriota Gianfranco Madrid Gomez, del grupo de Facebook **Gravity Falls Latinoamérica. **Gracias por estar ahí y darme ejemplos fascinantes de _Hentai_ Pinecest XDDD

**Advertencias: **Apartando el Pinecest, bastante Angst.

**Disclaimer: **Gravity Falls es creación de Alex Hirsch, a su vez en poder de Disney. El Fanart de la portada está sacada del Blog **Super Secret Pinecest Side, **créditos de **do****ublepines**. El fragmento de la canción _Ordinary World _es creación de la banda británica** Duran Duran.**

* * *

**Anecdotes of an ashtray and a bowl of candy.**

**Created by Shade Shaw Reilly and SessKagome4Ever**

* * *

Hacía un suave día de otoño. La tarde transcurría con una lentitud casi absurda, tersa y dorada como una manzana, mientras hojas rojas y amarillas eran arrastradas por el viento. Dipper Pines miraba con aire enfurruñado hacía afuera. Pequeñas volutas de humo salían de su boca al apoyar su cara contra el sucio cristal de la ventana, donde otras volutas de humo salían del tubo de escape del elegante BMW azul estacionado en el jardín de enfrente de su casa.

Logró entrever a ese alto y musculoso sujeto rubio salir del auto, llevando un esmoquin bastante apretado para su tamaño, llegando hasta la puerta y tocar, abriéndose la puerta enseguida y ver salir a una atractiva muchacha de pelo rubio ensortijado, _demasiado_ arreglado para ser natural y con un traje rojo _demasiado_ escotado para ser ignorado… no solo por el tipo, sino incluso por él.

Apartó la vista justo en el momento en que la chica acariciaba al muchacho por el cogote, recibiendo como réplica un beso.

Dejó caer el cigarrillo a medio consumir y lo aplastó con el zapato, observando con aire entristecido los oscuros y polvorientos rincones del ático: De aquí y allá estaban los adornos navideños, libros, juegos de mesa, muebles destartalados, fotos viejas y otros cachivaches viejos. Una efímera sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro al recordar las veces que él y su gemela se habían divertido en este lugar, creyéndose que estaban en una cueva del tesoro o en un castillo… Esos momentos, tan lejanos y a la vez tan palpables, lo perseguían ahora y era una sensación un tanto… incómoda.

Volvió a mirar por la ventana, pero esta vez prestándole atención a su propio reflejo: Por un momento se preguntó quién era ese muchacho de diecisiete años que estaba mirando en el vidrio y trató de volver a encontrar ese niño de doce que solo se dedicaba a cazar monstruos y descubrir fascinantes y aterradores misterios… Solo la vieja gorra con el pino azul le dio a entender que seguía ahí.

¿En verdad había pasado tanto tiempo? ¿En verdad _hoy _era la fiesta de graduación?

Esa es la causa del disgusto de Dipping Sauce, queridos amigos: Hoy era la fiesta de graduación. La fiesta de graduación tomaría lugar en la cancha de basquetbol de la escuela preparatoria. _Toda _la semana oía chillidos de emoción entre las chicas al pensar que vestido irían a usar, si ese rojo de lentejuelas que habían visto en la tienda, o ese azul marino que le habían visto a no sé quién actriz de no sé qué película. Y entre los chicos… Uf, eso no era más que interminables apuestas de quién iba a tener sexo primero, y hasta había planes A, B, y C en caso de la que la susodicha no estuviera tan _dispuesta_: _"Te tengo estos caramelos, Mike, son perfectos: Le haces creer que son dulces de menta… y jejeje, ya verás cómo se pondrá" _

Era en esas instancias cuando Dipper arrugaba la frente y se trataba de concentrar en clase, pero no podía evitar pensar precisamente… en Mabel: A ella le fascinaban los caramelos y si _precisamente_ era a ella a quien pensaban darle _esos_ caramelos de menta… Uf, no quería ni tan _siquiera_ imaginárselo…

Pero la verdad es que él tampoco podía _evitar_ pensar en la noche de graduación: Era el _final_ de una era y el _comienzo_ de otra; después de esto, todos sus compañeros se separarían para emprender diferentes caminos… él y Mabel estaban esperando las respuestas de la Universidad de California de si habían sido admitidos o no. Eso sería un gran cambio, y considerando el ambiente tan tenso que reinaba en la casa desde el proceso del divorcio de sus padres que había empezado hacía unas semanas, mucho _más _que _necesitado_.

— ¡Hey, Pines! —Oyó que le gritaban, haciéndolo voltearse y asomar la cabeza por la pequeña ventana: Era el tipo alto y musculoso de antes, esta vez con la chica colgada de su brazo. — ¿Ya estás listo para divertirte? ¡Nos veremos allá!

—Eh, sí, sí… iré—farfulló Dipper alzando el pulgar y componiendo un (intento) de sonrisa y tratando de _evitar _desviar los ojos a Ashley, quien estaba sonriente y colgaba del brazo de su acompañante.

Siguió agitando la mano mientras los veía retomar a su auto. Ahora escuchaba las entrecortadas risitas de la chica rubia, mientras se subía al elegante carro, para luego retroceder y retomar la calle, hasta tomar una curva de la esquina y desaparecer… Tras eso, Dipper bajó la mano y soltó un suspiro.

No lo había invitado _nadie. _Entre la presión de los exámenes finales, solicitudes a becas (y en últimas instancias, a un duende bastante desagradable que Mabel se había llevado en su equipaje sin querer tras su última visita a Gravity Falls hacía unas semanas) Dipper no había pensado en invitar a _alguien_…

Está bien, es mentira: Si lo había _intentado_, de hecho varias veces… Y tras esperar durante unos insoportables tres segundos que parecían durar una eternidad… la chica terminaba riéndose y disculpándose: Ya tenía pareja de baile. Y cuando intentó con Ashley, nada menos que la chica más popular de toda la preparatoria, Dipper pensó que sería una _grandiosa_ idea de impresionarla trayéndole una foto y un poco de pelo de unicornio y sorprendiéndola a la hora del receso, precisamente cuando estaba ella besándose con… Je, mejor que el resto del relato se quede a la imaginación del colectivo.

En ese momento se oía un fuerte estruendo en el piso de abajo. Un amortiguado ruido de baterías y bajos llegaban hasta ese solitario lugar… Mabel. Seguramente estaría empezando su ritual de "escoger" su "vestido perfecto" para la ocasión. Esbozando una sonrisa, Dipper rebuscó en el bolsillo de su cazadora otro cigarrillo y lo prendió casi con parsimonia, mientras levantaba la trampilla para bajar. En el pasillo, el ruido de la música era más fuerte. Extrañamente, el cuarto de su gemela estaba cerrado. El chico se preguntaba cuántas veces se probaría tal vestido hasta pasar al otro y así hasta finalmente quedarse con el primero que había visto… No es que Dipper tuviera prejuicios sobre las chicas, pero, después de todo… él la conocía _mejor_ que nadie.

Eso le hizo sentirse un tanto más desanimado… pues ahora recordaba que, durante _toda _la semana, Mabel brincaba por cada uno de los rincones de la casa, chillando de felicidad al haber sido invitada por un sujeto del equipo de fútbol de la escuela. Dipper no sabía cual de todos, pero de solo escucharla hablar maravillas del sujeto (quienquiera que _sea_), el muchacho arrugaba la frente, sintiendo una sensación bastante _extraña_…

En ese momento agradeció _sinceramente_ que solamente estuvieran ellos dos en la casa: Sus padres, por mediación del psicólogo, habían hecho un "viaje" al campo, para "tratar" de arreglar su relación… Ante ese pensamiento, Dipper soltó una risotada que, la verdad sonó algo amarga:

¿Para qué insistir que _todo_estaba _bien_ cuando _no_ era _así_? ¿A quién trataban de engañar? Tal vez no había gritos (no todavía) pero Dipper y Mabel lo _sabían_… lo _veían _todo el tiempo, todos los días: Las miradas heladas, los silencios… Algo tan _imperceptible_ pero que a la vez, les hería _tanto_ como un cuchillo.

Al menos estaba seguro de una cosa: Sus padres no irían a fastidiarlo de que tenía que arreglarse para recoger a su _cita _e ir a la fiesta. Apagó el cigarrillo y se disponía a irse a su habitación cuando… Un leve sollozo alcanzó a percibir.

— ¿Mabel? —murmuró Dipper acercándose a la puerta de la habitación de su gemela… sin recibir una respuesta más allá de un estruendoso coro de una canción de Taylor Swift. Creyéndoselo haber imaginado, Dipper se encogió de hombros y estuvo a punto de irse, cuando otro sollozo le llegó al él—; ¿Mabes, estás bien? —preguntó en voz alta tocando la puerta… Solo oyó que el volumen subía aún más, pero esta vez, el sollozo fue más pronunciado, alertándolo—. ¡Mabel, voy a entrar! —Anunció nervioso—, ¡y… y ya toqué la puerta, así que no te quejes! —Y giró el pomo, abriéndola.

El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre: Una montaña de vestidos se asomaba sobre la cama, que estaba revuelta. En el suelo, un montón de cajas de CD estaban esparcidas por todas partes, casi todos abiertos, entre cientos y cientos de coloridas envolturas de caramelo… Vio algo moverse sobre la cama y Dipper enfocó la vista en eso: Mabel estaba acurrucada entre el montón de ropa y sus enormes peluches, abrazándose a Waddles, quien con el correr de los años se había hecho más grande y pesado; fue _toda_ una lucha lograr que a los gemelos les permitieran conservar a su cerdito... Triste e irónicamente, al final la discusión que sus padres empezaron entre ellos había _facilitado_ las cosas.

—Hola Dip—le saludó débilmente la chica mientras abría otro paquetito y tras comerse el caramelo, arrojar al envoltorio al suelo.

— ¿Mabel? Mabes, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó el castaño sorteando el reguero de cajas y dulces y sentándose junto a su gemela en el borde de la cama. La muchacha, quien tenía la cara enterrada en la panza del animal, movió la cabeza afirmativamente, pero al mismo tiempo, soltando un amortiguado gemido—, Mabel, ¿Qué te ocurre? Puedes decírmelo—agregó Dipper acercándose y rodeándole con su brazo con algo de dificultad—, ¿no encuentras un vestido adecuado, o es que no te entra? —Intentó amainar las cosas con un comentario gracioso, que solo se perdió en el aire.

—No iré.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No estabas feliz porque ese chico te invitó? —preguntó él con asombro. ¿Cómo era posible, si ella ayer estaba más que entusiasmada? La joven finalmente levantó la cabeza de la masa rosada y lo miró fijamente… Ahí Dipper se dio cuenta que ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos, como si hubiera llorado— ¿Mabel, por qué lloras, que te ocurre? ¡Dime! —le acarició la cara, preocupado.

—Josh me llamó hace poco… Dijo que… lamentaba haberme invitado, pues había… olvidado que le había dicho sí a otra chica—murmuró la castaña bajando la vista.

— ¿Josh? ¿Te refieres a Josh, el del equipo de futbol? —repitió Dipper, horrorizado: Minutos antes lo había _visto_… sí, a ese chico rubio y musculoso, del brazo de la chica que había intentado invitar ese día en la cafetería y con quien se estaba besando ese día… Mabel _nunca _le había dicho quién la había invitado, y es que Dipper no quiso preguntárselo, para evitar la vergüenza de no tener a nadie con quien ir… Y ahora no solo él era el que estaba sin pareja, al ver a su gemela volver a enterrar la cabeza bajo los rosados pliegues de Waddles.

— ¿Puedes creerlo, Dip? ¿A _quién_ se le _olvida_ que ya alguien lo _había_ invitado? ¡Realmente _creí_ que estaba feliz de ir conmigo!—gimió la castaña sin mirarlo. Dipper bajó la vista, con las mandíbulas apretadas: ¿Quién se creía ese tipo, eh? ¡Se atrevió a hacer llorar a su hermana! Su mente ya trazaba un _largo_ y _complicado_ plan para hacerle pagar: Tal vez haciendo una llamada falsa, haciendo creer que había un asesino suelto… no, no, muy riesgoso. ¡O mejor llenar un cubo con sangre de cerdo y dejarlo caer sobre sus cabezas en pleno baile… (1)! Pero ahora no podía pensar en planes de destrucción de cretinos jugadores de futbol: Su hermana estaba llorando.

—Mabel, no… No, no llores, no te pongas así—musitó su hermano acercándola más a él, acariciando su largo cabello—, él es un idiota, no merece que te pongas triste por él—Ella volvió a mirarlo hipando, mientras él le sonreía, tratando de animarla y le limpiaba una lágrima—, vamos, él se lo pierde… Tú mereces algo mejor que ese tonto.

La muchacha sonrió débilmente, feliz por la muestra de consuelo de su hermano. Era una muestra de afecto sincera que recibía desde hacía mucho, mientras su núcleo familiar se fragmentaba en pedazos, destruyendo toda armonía que siempre había existido. En todo ese dolor e incertidumbre sobre el futuro, sobre como las cosas _cambiarían_ de un momento a otro, sin saber que pasará luego… algo no iba a cambiar nunca: Dipper estaba allí, no la iba a dejar sola. Nunca se separarían… siempre estarían juntos.

—Gracias, Dip—dijo ella dándole un beso en su mejilla, terminando por turbar un poco al joven—. Tú puedes ir a la fiesta, yo me quedaré con Waddles. Estaré bien, de veras.

—Je… creo que eso no ocurrirá—masculló Dipper haciendo una mueca—, porque no logré invitar a _nadie_—agregó al ver la cara confusa de su hermana. Ambos espontáneamente soltaron una risa que se apagó casi enseguida. Los hermanos Pines se quedaron en silencio, solo rotos por los ruidos que hacía Waddles al respirar. De vez en cuando se oían, distantes, pitidos de carros y gritos de adolescentes excitados por ir al baile. Era en esas que Dipper apretaba más afuera el brazo, acercándola más a él. Se suponía que debían estar allí, riendo, bailando, celebrando el final de la preparatoria y el comienzo de una nueva etapa de la vida… Y no allí, en la soledad y la melancolía de la habitación… Mabel entonces se decidió: ¡No iba a permitir que algo tan trivial les ponga tristes!

—Ehm, Dip… Estaba pensando… si querías ir a la fiesta… _conmigo_—susurró Mabel tímidamente tras varios minutos de silencio. La propuesta sorprendió al muchacho, que se quedó mirándola—; Es decir… no creo que _importe_ que vayamos juntos, ¿no crees? —agregó acariciando las orejas de su cerdo.

"_¿Juntos?"_ repitió Dipper en su fuero interno sintiendo un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin razón alguna. Luego, tras pensarlo, no parecía tan malo: ¡Era la fiesta de graduación! Tenían todo el derecho de divertirse ¡Al diablo lo que pensaran los demás! Sería un momento de calma relativa, donde las cosas permanecerían tal y como las recordaban: Sería… sería como un escape, un escape momentáneo de la incertidumbre de ahora, y solo pensando en divertirse, en disfrutar y en reír...

— ¿Sabes qué? Me gusta la idea—dijo él al fin, recibiendo una amplia sonrisa de su gemela, quien se vea muy hermosa así… Y tras pensar eso, Dipper se sonrojó _más_, creando un silencio un tanto más… _incómodo_ en la habitación—; Ehm… Voy a cambiarme, tú… tu ponte bonita, ¿eh?—bromeó como quien no quiere la cosa, recibiendo un codazo de su gemela antes de levantarse y abandonar su habitación.

* * *

— ¡Mabel! ¿Ya estás lista? —preguntó Dipper en voz alta en el vestíbulo, mientras luchaba a brazo partido de colocarse _bien _la corbata azul que su madre le había comprado, enredándose una y otra vez con ella, frustrándose cada vez más—. Rayos, ¿Cómo se coloca esto? —farfulló agitando un antebrazo enredado en un nudo, obligándolo a voltearse…

— ¿Dipper? ¿Qué haces? —la voz de su hermana lo hizo voltearse una vez más… para luego quedarse boquiabierto: Mabel estaba al pie de las escaleras, enfundada en un vaporoso vestido amarillo que le llegaba las rodillas y atado con una cinta azul, zapatos de tacón blancos y como complemento, un gran broche de girasol a un lado de su cabello rizado, que flotaba sobre sus hombros… Dipper se quedó prácticamente sin habla, recorriéndola de arriba a abajo, completamente _embelesado_. Todo el conjunto creaba un efecto tan adorable, tan… _Mabel_.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó ella al extrañarse de que su hermano no abría la boca.

— ¿Eh? Humm… —Dipper por fin pudo despegar la lengua del paladar para decir… —:He visto _mejores_. —Y recibiendo un codazo, agregó: — Jejeje, era una broma. Te vez… te vez muy hermosa—murmuró tomando su mano y besándosela en un gesto típico de película, provocando que la chica se turbara.

—Gracias, pero, ¿tú todavía no has podido ponerte la corbata? —preguntó ella con una risita, acercándose él… Dipper se sonrojó al sentir el suave vaho floral del perfume de su gemela impregnar tan _cerca _su nariz, mientras ella con la lengua entre los dientes, en solo un par de movimientos, convirtió el desastre de Dipper en un impecable nudo Windsor—. ¡Yup, listo! ¿Qué tal?

— ¡Wow, gracias Mabes!—dijo él bajando la vista para admirar el nudo… para luego alzar la vista, y darse cuenta que ambos lo habían hecho al mismo tiempo, rozándose las narices. Fueron un segundos de silencio total, hasta las respiraciones se volvieron mínimas. Era, como decían en esas sosas novelas de amor adolescente, que el mismo tiempo se detenía… Ambos se quedaron completamente tiesos, sin saber que hacer o que decir…

Hasta que, empezó a sonar desde lejos la radio de la casa del vecino: Era una de esas canciones cursis y pegajosas de los 80's que les encantaban tanto a sus padres (2), y que ahora sonaba a todo volumen hasta llegar claramente hasta ellos…

En ese instante a Mabel le llegó una idea: Sin dejar de sonreírle, tomó a Dipper de las muñecas y la arrastró hasta quedar en medio de la sala. El muchacho le lanzó una mirada de confusión, pero la castaña se llevó un dedo a sus labios, y señaló risueña la ventana abierta, donde sonaba duro la canción pop vieja… Dipper entendió y sonrió asintiendo, dejando que su hermana se abrazara a su cuello, mientras él rodeaba con sus brazos la cintura de su gemela, acercándola más a él, mientras este rodeaba su cintura… Ahora ambos tenían las mejillas enrojecidas.

—Te advierto… que soy malo bailando.

—A mí no me engañas, Dipping "_Pies izquierdos_" Sauce—replicó ella sonriendo con burla—, así practicas cuando en el próximo baile lleves a alguien.

—Ehm… sí—murmuró él con tono indiferente, pero en el fondo se sentía nervioso… _¿Nervioso?_ ¿_Nervioso_ de _qué_? Decidió dejar eso lejos de su mente y empezó a bambolearse a través de la sala.

…_Pride will tear us both apart… Well now pride's gone out the window, cross the rooftops… runaway, left me in the vacuum of my heart… _

En solo un instante, la idea de ir juntos a la fiesta de graduación a pesar de no tener pareja cada uno… se había olvidado por _completo_. Los hermanos Pines se miraban fijamente el uno al otro mientras daban vueltas lentamente a través de la sala, al son de la lenta y cursi balada ochentera. Los dos _no_ bailaban precisamente… _bien_, pero al menos podían divertirse bailando como quisieran, sin riesgo e burlas o risas de los demás… Por primera vez en _meses, _los _Gemelos Misterio_ podían reír y ser ellos mismos, disfrutando del momento.

Todo, el enojo de la fiesta, la tristeza de la incertidumbre de sus propias vidas, de la posibilidad de separarse por causa de sus padres, las distancias, el silencio, el dolor, _todo_… _todo_ parecía desaparecer en ese preciso instante, donde no parecía haber absolutamente _nada_ más… _solo_ ellos dos.

En un momento del solitario baile, Mabel apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano y se abrazó más su cuello, abandonándose completamente al vaivén de la canción, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo ampliamente. El chico Pines a su vez había apoyado la cabeza en la suya, aspirando el fragante aroma que despedía su gemela, que lo embragaba hasta límites inexplicables… Subió una de las manos que estaba apoyada en la cintura de ella para deslizarla sobre los largos rizos de su cabello, enredando sus dedos entre ellas mientras la otra se aferraba su espalda, acercándola más a él, sintiendo su corazón latir más y más violentamente… La muchacha se sentía cada vez más nerviosa; sentía por un lado la urgencia de salir corriendo a cualquier lado… y por otro lado, las piernas no le respondían; no _querían_ irse de allí, no quería ella _irse_ de allí… Quería estar allí siempre, al lado de ese muchacho que siempre estaría con ella, ya fuera en las buenas y en las malas, apoyándola y ella apoyándolo a él. Aspiró excitada el aroma a hombre que despedía su cabello, sintiendo arder sus mejillas… Si tan solo pudiera inclinarse unos centímetros a la derecha, ponerse de puntillas, cerrar los ojos, y… y…

Ahogó un grito y miró asustada a Dipper, separándose de ese abrazo tan _extraño_ y _nada_ propio para un par de hermanos gemelos, asustada por ese montón de pensamientos que agolpaban su mente, todos a la vez. Dipper tenía la respiración agitada y sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su nariz. Sus manos estaban crispadas sobre el cabello y espalda de Mabel, teniendo miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, teniendo miedo de _hacerle_ daño… y a la vez de soltarla y dejarla _ir_…

Querían _escapar_, querían _quedarse_… ¿Qué _hacer_ entonces?

—Mabel…

— ¿…Sí?

—Por favor… no te _asustes_.

—Oh… Okie Dokkie.

Dipper _sabía_ que lo que _iba_ a _hacer_ podría costarle _muchísimo_ más que una _posible_ bofetada en el rostro. Era algo tan _grave_ que podría costarle el amor de su familia y ganarse el repudio y asco de _todos_. Lo peor… era que podría costarle lo más _preciado_ que tenía en el mundo, más que su conocimiento del lado oscuro de la naturaleza y sus secretos a través de los diarios: Su vínculo con Mabel.

…Sin embargo, no lo pudo evitar. No, no _pudo_.

Mabel abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al sentir sus labios ser suavemente rozados por los de él, pegándolos en un beso. La respiración se le cortó de golpe, como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo al estómago. Durante unos instantes, ella no fue capaz de _asimilar_ lo que sucediendo en ese momento… Tres milésimas de segundo después, el pánico se apoderó de ella: ¡_Estaba_ _BESÁNDOSE _(Sí, con mayúscula y subrayado) con su _hermano_, por todos los _ponys_ parlantes! Todo su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el corazón se le aceleró. ¡Eso… eso _no_ se puede hacer! ¡Eso _no_ es _normal_! ¡Es _raro_! _¡Es…!_

…Sin embargo, no lo pudo evitar. No, no _pudo_.

Mabel sintió que sus párpados le pesaban como plomo y lentamente los bajó… hasta cerrarlos por completo, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba pasando, dejándose llevar… Se sentía hipnotizada, como si hubiera comido otra vez "_Smile Dip"_ y regresara a ese mundo alucinógeno de luces y colores; era una sensación tan dulce… y a la vez tan amarga, como si mariposas y nauseas brincaran en su estómago, _ambas_ a la _vez… _Lo mismo sentía Dipper, quien tenía los ojos completamente cerrados, deslizando su mano sobre la cabellera de Mabel, enredándola más fuerte entre sus dedos… Se sentía por un lado, el hermano gemelo más _ruin_ y _despreciable_ del Universo (y otros)…. Y por el otro, _nunca_ se había tan _feliz_ como _jamás_ lo había estado en la vida.

Fue un beso inocente. Sus labios estaban completamente pegados al otro, sin moverlos… Sin embargo, ninguno de las otras partes de sus cuerpos se quedaban _quietas_: Las manos de Mabel abandonaron su cuello y empezaron a bajar por sus hombros hasta pasearse suavemente por la espalda de Dipper, haciéndolo pegarse más ella… Sintió como su propia espalda se encorvaba, echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Mientras Dipper seguía aferrándose a su cabello y acariciándolo, su otra mano había abandonado su espalda y recorría con lentitud su cintura, luego, bajando _poco_ a _poco_ hasta su cadera… hasta el muslo que se escondía tras la vaporosa falda amarilla, descubriendo de a poco la verdad oculta de ese cuerpo que _temblaba_ en sus brazos…

No sabemos a ciencia cierta cuando duró esto. Si cinco minutos, diez minutos, media hora o toda la noche… Pero apartando la exageración poética de la frase, el aire de sus pulmones se había acabado, obligándolos a separarse suavemente. Dipper y Mabel, ambos con las mejillas al rojo vivo, miraron al suelo, sintiéndose muy avergonzados y aterrados… Acabado ese extraño y _maravilloso_ instante… ahora solo quedaba el silencio incómodo de lo que había sido, como una pompa de jabón al explotar, o la negrura que dejaban tras de sí los fuegos artificiales… Ninguno decía palabra, debatiéndose sobre qué hacer o decir…

…Pero también sabían que _no _se podían quedar viendo el suelo para siempre: debían _enfrentarlo_, como habían enfrentado, cientos de veces y muchas de esas veces con riesgo de muerte, a criaturas y monstruos en el pasado… Un pasado donde solo habían sido hermanos gemelos, que habían compartido tanto…

—…Lo siento.

— ¿Qué? —susurró a su vez Mabel obligándose a levantar la cabeza y mirarlo. Su hermano tenía los ojos enrojecidos, tanto como sus mejillas… Sin saber por qué, Mabel simplemente se dejó llevar: Lo abrazó con fuerza, acurrucándose en su pecho, conteniendo un sollozo.

Lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba con ella; no podía imaginarse no tenerlo a su lado, hablando con ella, riendo con ella, vivir mil y un aventuras con ella… Siempre fueron Dipper y Mabel, el Dúo Dinámico, los Gemelos Misterio. Nunca uno, siempre los dos. Y ahora… ahora todo parecía haberse derrumbado en pedazos: ¿Qué sentía por Dipper? ¿Una hermandad, como se _supone_ que debe _ser_? ¿O algo más _fuerte_ e _intenso_? ¿Y que sentía él por ella a todo esto? ¿Lo mismo u otra sensación? ¿Cómo sería afrontar semejante cosa? Dipper devolvió al abrazo, sintiendo a su gemela llorar sobre su hombro, sintiendo tanto odio y desprecio a sí mismo, al mismo tiempo de una extraña paz que lo embargaba al apretarla contra su pecho. Tantas preguntas y dudas acechándolos como sombras malignas, cerniéndose sobre ambos… Finalmente, Dipper susurró:

—Por favor, perdóname Mabes.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? —replicó ella amortiguadamente sobre su pecho. Se separó un poco para mirarlo —…Yo _también_ tengo la culpa.

—Pero… yo _tuve_ la idea.

—Sí… y yo _no_ te _detuve_.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, tratando de adivinar que estaba pensando el otro en ese mismo momento. Luego, una triste sonrisa se deslizó por la comisura de los labios rosas de Mabel, seguida por la de su hermano. La radio se había pagado y solo quedaba el silencio de la noche, solo roto por ruidos en la lejanía.

— ¿Y ahora… que vamos a _hacer_, Dip?

—La verdad… _no_ lo _sé_—dijo sinceramente el muchacho tras quedarse un momentos en silencio—, supongo que… habrá que _hablar_ mucho sobre _esto_.

—_Je_… Ya me lo _imaginaba_.

Lentamente, la chica volvió a recostar su cabeza en el hombro del castaño, cerrando los ojos. Dipper apoyó la mano en su cabello y la acarició mientras movía suavemente su cuerpo de atrás a adelante, como si se estuvieran meciendo. Una sonrisa suave se quedó en los labios de la chica al arrimarse más al chico, como si fuera un oso de peluche… _Apartando_ la incertidumbre de sus vidas, añadiendo la incertidumbre que _acababan_ de _adjuntar_… Había algo seguro: No lo iba a enfrentar sola; él estaría ahí…

Los hermanos Pines se quedaron así, disfrutando del calor y el apoyo que se daban el uno al otro, un calor del que nunca se iban a cansar, algo mucho _más_ _adictivo_ que los cigarrillos de Dipper o caramelos de Mabel. Algo por lo que al parecer… iba a ser muy _difícil_ escapar… Dipper sintió a su gemela revolverse suavemente entre sus brazos y lentamente bajó la barbilla para observarla mejor… Ella se lo quedó mirando hasta cerrar los ojos y rozar los labios contra los suyos… Y en esta ocasión, ambos cerraron los ojos al mismo tiempo… Y en esta ocasión, el beso _no_ fue tan inocente.

—Dip…

— ¿…Sí?

— ¿Podemos… ir a tu cuarto?

— ¿_Ahora_? —susurró él incrementando el calor de sus mejillas hasta quedar como un payaso. La sonrisa suave de Mabel solo provocó que se pusiera más nervioso ¿En serio? ¿En serio ellos iban a…?

—Sí, tonto… ¿_No_ es que íbamos a ponernos a hablar sobre… ya sabes, _esto_?—Y la cara que puso Dipper al oír eso hizo que ella se echara a reír. — ¿Para qué _otra_ cosa _creías_ que iba a ser? ¿…Para tener sexo?

— ¡Por Dios, Mabel! —exclamó él tapándose la enrojecida cara, haciendo que ella se volviera a reír, la miró componiendo una mueca —. Muy gracioso, ¿eh? Muy bien, me las vas a pegar esta vez—Y sorprendiendo a Mabel, Dipper la levantó de la cintura y la arrastró escaleras arriba.

A lo lejos, la radio volvió a encenderse, volviéndose a escuchar la cursi canción.

**-.-**

**Author's Note:**

**(1**) Se refiere a escena de la película _Carrie, _basada en la novela homónima de Stephen King: Una chica marginada y abusada descubre que tiene poderes telekinéticos y los usa para vengarse de toda la escuela cuando en la fiesta de graduación, le arrojan en la cabeza un cubo lleno de sangre de cerdo.

**Shade: **Hacía _años _que no hacía un Angst, ¿eh? Espero que este fluffly que coloqué les satisfaga en nuestra insana sed por el Pinecest XD

Gianfranco, espero que sea suficiente para ti :3

_**Hasta otra, Fallers ^^**_


End file.
